paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit Suggestions: Heroic Upgrades
"Why isn't there a flushing mechanism?" :- Arcus2611, on this page "Most of the ideas are unoriginal, thats why they get the boot" :- The main reason for denied suggestions =Pending - Main Factions= Allied Nations Century Bomber (Additional): Experimental Munitions Heroic Century crews are allowed to use experimental munitions which increase damage and AOE. Higgs MASS Tank: S.H.R.I.N.K. Reconfiguration Enemy units hit by the Higgs' S.H.R.I.N.K. Beam are slowed rather than sped up. Swan Amphibious Plane: North Wind The Swan's Cryostrike Bombs are upgraded to short-medium ranged rockets to give the range (especially useful against faster units) and the Missile Launcher is enhanced with a slow-firing pair of goop mortars that slows targets hit by them. Confederate Revolutionaries Soviet Union Twinblade: Autocannons Twinblade replaces it's machine guns with one/a pair of 23mm autocannons to better match the loadout of Allied Longbows. Machine guns now do additional damage and gain splash. Empire of the Rising Sun Ore Collector: Improved Target Tracking Heroic Ore Collectors gain advanced tracking systems and improved locomoters for it's machinegun turret allowed it to target air units. Yari Mini-Sub: Dead In The Water Experienced Yari Pilots (of which the Empire has much more of these days) learn to target specific points on enemy vessels for maximum damage, such as propeller screws and engines. Enemy units hit by Heroic Yaris move and turn at a slower rate while under fire, leaving them helpless to escape. Ashigaru Bombardier (Replacement): Airburst Rounds Heroic Bombardiers receive improved bombs that explode just above the ground when targeting infantry, causing extra damage and surpressing them from the pressure waves and shrapnel. Shogun Battleship: Permanent Point Defense Shields Tweaking of the point defense shield generator allows the crew to leave it running in a powered down state indefinitely as a makeshift force field. The ship receives an ~100 hp shield. Seawing/Skywing: Submarine-Launched SAM/Plasma-cutter Beam The most experienced Seawing/Skywing pilots receive enhanced weapons, allowing them to fire their AA missiles from under water and replacing their kinetic-burst autocannon with a plasma-cutter beam. Order of the Talon Samael Assault Plane Veteran: Automatic crossbows. Adds a set of burst/flak damage weapons that can be used against Ir and ground targets. Elite: High explosive bombs. The Samael gains bombs that it will drop on ground targets. Has a very long reload. Heroic: Mustard gas. The Samael blankets the target area in poisonous gas, quickly killing infamtry and reducing the range and ROF of vehicles. Chevalier Veteran: Double-loads the hand mortar with a mustard gas grenade, creating a lingering cloud of poison that debuffs movement speed and rate of fire in addition to the incendiary effect. Elite: Serenity. Chevalier projects an aura that heals friendly infantry. Heroic: Shekhinah Armor. Chevalier is fitted with a suit of clockwork armor similar to Lady Maria's, upping the Chevalier to the status of heavy infantry while increasing health and movement speed. In addition, the enhanced strength of the armor allows the Chevalier to move while displaying her banner. Jericho Cannon Elite: Fine-tuning the sonic shockwave of the cannon, the interiors of buildings struck by the cannon become a maelstrom of debris, messily but efficiently clearing out garrisons. Archangel Anti-Air Track Veteran: The Archangel receives a supply of incendiary ammunition, adding a damage-over-time effect to its attacks and increasing damage against heavy airships. Elite: Improved turret mechanisms allow the Archangel to fire on surface targets, and improvements to the memory cloth lattice, coupled with an extensive volume of recordings, allow the Archangel to disguise itself as enemy vehicles. Heroic: A combination of stolen Imperial technology and etheric science has resulted in a weapon decades ahead of its time: an electrically triggered superposed load system, better known as a Metal Storm system, for the Archangel's cannons. Though it takes a moment after dropping disguise to acquire a target and fire, the Archangel releases an utterly devastating torrent of gunfire with no need to reload. Calliope Track Veteran: The Calliope can employ carefully tuned sound waves to slice through enemy units, allowing it to defend against attacks to some extent. Elite: Friendly units within the Calliope's area of effect will slowly heal when it is playing uplifting music. Heroic: The Calliope now prevents units from firing entirely instead of simply debuffing them when playing demoralising music. Calliope Track Veteran: A set of loudspeakers that would make any Sprawl teenager proud are welded onto the hull. The Calliope is fully active at sea as crews hear the booming music through the hull. In addition, the bass notes in Offensive mode have become so violent that they jolt flesh and steel, damaging units in the area of effect. Elite: Fine-tuning the speakers has the extremely unusual effect of disrupting the air around the Calliope on the molecular level, rendering the Calliope invisible to the eye when stationary. Heroic: Anthem/Dirge. The most respected Calliope crews are gifted two very special compositions by Johann Bach that the rest of the world never knew existed. Enemy units that hear these songs are so enthralled (or terrified, depending on which mode is active), that either way, they no longer have the will to fire. Evangelical global veterancy upgrade Description: Unlike the crusader and inquisition units the evangelicals don't have a global veterancy upgrade. So give the Evangelical units an ability cooldown reduction, and or an increase in ability duration for each experience level gained. Tempest Torpedo Ram Veteran: stern mounted gun: a medium/low caliber fast firing gun to cover the tempest while breaking of an engagement/retreating Elite: Improved thermobaric jets: speed boost can be maintained longer & the ram is more maneuverable whilst boosting Heroic: Delayed charge thermobaric torpedoes: these torpedoes will set fire to the insides of the target ship, doing horrendous afterburn damage Samael Assault Plane Veteran: Quadruple machine guns; increases suppression and ROF. Elite: Iron bombs; the Samael can attack targets with bombs as an offhand attack; this attack has a long reload, however. Heroic: Decoy flares; the Samael constantly releases flares behind it, confusing enemy targeting. This either causes a portion of enemy attacks in a radius to miss or buffs the armour of the Samael and nearby friendly aircraft. Jairus Recovery Vehicle Veteran: Enhanced repair and self-repair. Elite: Double medium machine guns replace the light one. Heroic: Auto-recovery; if an heroic Jarius is critically damaged (read destroyed, as far as the enemy is aware) it can recover itself after some time. Furthermore, an enemy has no means of knowing if said Jarius is elite or heroic on the battlefield. Jairus Recovery Vehicle Veteran: Firing Ports. An infantry unit can ride inside and fire with their weapon from within the vehicle. Elite: Veteran crew. Repair rate increased and the Jairus automatically self-repairs. Heroic: Wrecking ball. A tungsten-cored wrecking ball is fitted onto the crane, granting the Jairus a devastating close-range defense. Zealot Heroic: Primary detonates destroyed targets. Additional Cleric upgrades Veteran: Eliminate Dropoff (increase range if no dropoff) Heroic: Less speed loss during secondary use Samael Assault Plane Veteran: Incendiary Ammunition. The machine guns of the Samael deal flame damage to ground targets, and also adds afterburn to enemy aircraft. The secondary of the Samael also lingers for a while. Also self regenerates. Elite: Advanced Weapons. The Samael's machine guns are replaced with Gatling cannons, which fire faster and have very high suppression against ground targets. It also gains one thermobaric cannon, which is exceptionally deadly against heavy aircraft and helicopters(but useless against fast moving fixed wings). Secondary damage now inflicts afterburn status on target in addition to lingering longer and dealing more damage. Heroic: Heaven's Angels. Thermobaric cannon can now be used against ground targets (deals cannon damage), AoE speed boost to all allied Order aircraft in an area (including self). Secondary gains Infantry Killer Tag, and slows enemies on hit. Lady Maria Veteran: Heavenly Warrior: Lady Maria's presence inspires others around her; infantry and vehicles nearby are slowly healed and have their attack buffed, while enemies receive a debuff to their attack. Elite: Holy Armour: Lady Maria's armour is overclocked, and she also gains the ability to self heal. Lady Maria moves faster thanks to boosted clockwork joints, and now buffs the armour of friendly units while debuffing the armour of enemy units. Heroic: Blade of Light: Lady Maria's sword is overcharged with electrical energy, doubling its damage output; even if any enemies manage to survive the first stroke, they will be stunned by the electrical discharge. Templar Lord Elite: Upgraded armour. Increased durability, increased range for jump jets. Heroic: Rocket launcher. The Templar Lord gains some anti-air capabilities for self defence. Alchemist Veteran: Encouragement. Units healed by the Alchemist gain a slight buff to their stats as long as the Alchemist is focused on them. Elite: Experience. The Alchemist heals at an increased rate. Heroic: Miracle Worker. All units in the vicinity will self heal at a slow rate and receive buffs. Archangel Anti-Air Track Veteran: Flak cannons can attack ground targets, dealing autocannon damage. Elite: Special ammunition blinds and disorient pilots, reducing the ability of aircraft to attack. Heroic: Advanced cloaking. Elite Archangels can disguise as the enemy or as a civilian. Sanctuary Cart Veteran: Increased Drones. The number of drones the Sanctuary Cart can support is increased. Elite: Self Defence Drones. Repair drones gain weak machine guns for self defence. Heroic: Target Painter Drones. The aggressive drones have their lights upgraded, so that their lights act as target painters in addition to blinding enemy units. Altar of Light Veteran: Aerial Targeting. The Altar of Light can now target air units. The blasts of light do not down them, but stop them from firing temporarily (Mezz Weapon) Elite: Focusing Array. The Altar of Light now deals light disruptor damage in addition to stunning units. Heroic: Beam of Light. The Altar of Light now fires a continuous beam of light, allowing it to bring down aircraft given enough time (the more HP, the longer it takes), and can continously fire on ground targets, keeping them stunned. Atomic Kingdom of China - Turrets Teleforce Cannon: Heat-Ray Turret A add-on installed on the top of the Cannon, this all-round turret fires a sweeping heat ray to support the Teleforce's already high firepower. Pull Turret: Rock beats Laser An more efficient anti-matter generator powers up the Tractor Beam: In a anachronistic twist, the Pull Turret launches small stones when using the tractor beam to attack aircraft, similar to a catapult. The rocks does burst damage and has a small chance of an instant kill. Mediterranean Syndicate Auxiliary: Immunity Auxiliaries who survive long enough eventually build up a resistance to their drugs, enabling them to use them with less danger of accidentally killing themselves. Heroic Auxiliaries take half the usual damage when their secondary is activated. Argonaut: Poseidon Battlesuit The most successful Argonauts use their ill-gotten wages to purchase the Poseidon, a cutting-edge fusion of SCUBA gear and armoured battlesuit. These Argonauts gain a boost to their health and speed, as well as gaining the battlesuit armour type. Spartan Battle Armour: Oculus Heroic Spartans gain advanced optical and tracking sensors, allowing them a boosted sight range and the ability to detect stealth units, thus enhancing their role as Sniper-sentries. Colossus Artillery: Lingering Monowire The Colossus's Monowire lingers on the battlefield for a short period of time, damaging and slowing enemies that move through it. Scylla Speedboat: Seamine Drones When attacking Ships/Submarines, the Scylla throws "smart" Seamines (launched together with the torpedoes), which are fast and do burst or energy damage against incoming or fleeing ships. Medusa Superheavy Transport: Goliath-Medusa The Medusa becomes 50% bigger in size, now able to crush every ground unit that is smaller than a Building. That means Defences, other Superheavies and other Medusas. The Medusa is also now immune against any negative effect, be it EMP, NBC and Cryo effects. The wheels could be also visually replaced by more robust wheels which could look more massive and made of an new material or they could be even replaced by balls. Colossus: Repair Aura The Colossus is not an frontline unit, and experienced Colossus crews knew that. That's why an experimental repair Aura is considered as upgrade, expected to be a standard for future generations by the year 2002. Pegasus Combat Helicopter: Zero-Point Focuser Stops enemy units on track, allowing to keep them at bay. The Combat helicopter must face to the target, because its mounted on a fixed hardpoint. The ZPF turns the Combat Helicopter to a twisted counterpart to the Cryocopter. Cadmus Escort Carrier: Premium Operations When still and/or deployed, the CEC is stealthed, & the escort units get bounties from units they destroy. ,The escort get no stealth though, that would be unfair. If the Escorts are weak in firepower before, the Jet bikes could get additionally front mounted auto cannons and the drones get corrosion warheads causing after burn. Pluto Airmobile Submarine: New engine and warheads The Airmobile Submarine gets a new hybrid engine, speeding up the transforming and improving general acceleration when airmobile. Also its weapons get imploder (not like the soviet ones, they just use the explosion FX from Tiberium Wars rockets) warheads, which do burst damage. Chariot Transport: Zero-Point-Stealer Like the flying saucer from RA2YR, the Chariot can now steal money from refineries. Think of an air mobile Smuggler Sub. Neptune Speedboat: AI Torpedoes/EMP-Mines The normal Torpedoes are improved by AI-Chips giving better accuracy and agility. Chaff Mines are replaced with EMP Mines which stun instead of slowing down. Argonaut: Neo-Greek Fire The harpoon and oil charges get upgraded with a thermite mix (& not actual Greek fire). Harpoon gets after burn and the oil field is set on fire after lingering some seconds. Spartan Battle Armour: Lelex Modifications/Gauss Rifle When a Spartan Battle Armour has gone many battles, their designers tend to give them a newly developed aura, which makes the Spartan more offensive. This Aura improves firepower and gives NBC-Resistance to nearby units, while the Spartan gets an experimental but versatile gauss rifle (smaller than a railgun), still firing the same canister shells but in a improved Rate of Fire. The poor Spartan should deserve their names and not remain cowards who shoot from the safety of buildings... Fury Combat Drone: Mini Furies Despite being a Drone, it should get experience. And when heroic, every time it attacks an aircraft it releases miniature Fury drones who attach to nearby other Aircraft. Auxiliary: Refund or Stealth/Silencer The Auxiliary gets so much heated up for battle, that he refunds the commander the 50$. Alternative: The Auxiliary becomes camouflaged when being still and the manstopper is silenced. Though he does not get more firepower, he is now always stealthed when still and even firing, unless detected by detectors/scouts. ILIAD Platform: AJAX projectiles When hitting its initial target, the projectile hits other aircraft in proximity, a effect similar to spectrum scattering/dispersion. Don't ask how it works. Electrical Protectorate (Venus only) Venus: Mk.2 Exoskeleton and Deletor Data Destructor Venus becomes immune to the effects of the icon, gets highspeed self-repair and her weapon can now target aircraft, though she still can be overwhelmed by many aircraft. And when her health is below 25%, all her weapons are replaced by the same weapon: The Deletor Data Destructor(or also called 3D Gun), a non-physic based weapon capable of destroying infantry, vehicles and buildings, without even firing projectiles but by directly deleting atom for atom in a instant with blast damage. Its like the Pion Isospin Array but has a much more awesome fx. =Pending - Minor Factions= Army of the Republic of Vietnam Allied Reservists Reserve Cardinal Slick: Frost Rounds Instead of an combat Drop (Make it default, why? It would be a too few used feature if its an heroic), the Slick could get so called frost rounds, which inflict cold damage in addition to the normal damage. Reserve Recon Peacekeeper MM2 replacement: X32 MGL-XE The X32 Grenade Launcher from Bantu-Arms, South Africa, fires EMP-AT grenades instead of normal ones. Shorter than the Defenders EMP heroic in effect duration and cannot stun infantry, but they damage vehicles as usual in addition to the EMP effect. Steelrain Artillery: Hammerfest Prototype Missiles Instead of double amount of Rockets (or in addition to the double ammo), the Steelrain gets so called "Hammerfest" solar-cannons, missiles which act like one-use athena satellites (while still lands on the target afterwards, like the hermes missiles they replace). The impact damage is the same as normal, but with an added lingering damage. Or instead of solar cannons, the missiles can be also loaded with proton warheads. Ranger Battle Car: Field Support Upgrade The wrench is much more efficient, making deploying defence much faster. The Ranger now repairs vehicles and heals infantry. National Revolutionary Army Indian Defender: Jet-Pack No flying for the Indian defender here, but s/he gains Amphibious and fire on the move. India got these obsolete and useless (lorewise) Jetpacks from Germany, just like they got the hovertanks from Neptune Hovercraft. Shortbow Helicopter: M2 Gunpods Dual M2 machineguns inside gunpods (one gunpod on each wing), giving the Shortbow additional firepower and the ability to target helicopters. Cult of the Black Hand Venom Tank: Persuader Gas This gas slowly converts enemy infantry and vehicles to the black hand, while still stunning them. Replaces stun gas. Global Liberation Army Cobra Gun Truck (Replacement): Rocket Pods At heroic, the Cobra gets a set of rocket pods strapped onto it. These rocket pods fire in barrages but take a long time to reload. Think the rocket buggy, but with less damage and range. GLA Guerrilla: Mistress of Terror The Guerrilla releases remaining bomb traps (she does not explodes) when she is killed. As long she is alive the guerrilla is now only visible to detectors when still or perhaps even when moving, also when using her abilities she remains stealthed. Toxin Tractor: Sprinklers and DDT/Acid safety Modified Tanks constantly sprays DDT/acid around itself, depending on its current mode (DDT or Acid). Also, the heroic Toxin Tractor no longer harms allies with its DDT or acid, because batman can breathe in space. International Inc Skysweeper Missile Tank: Cluster Missile & Gatling 1. Reminscient of the RL Starstreak, the skysweeper missiles gets three submunitions for each warhead, almost tripling chance of hitting and 30% more damage. and/or M61 HV-Gatling 2. The radar is replaced with an Gatling firing high velocity, clear white tracer rounds: The Skysweeper now also damages aircraft while still both "painting" its target & killing infantry instantly... and is still unable to target ground units. But the customer gets a really beautiful lightshow. A deadly lightshow. Communist China Vietcong =Maybe= Maybe Archive Knight-Errant Veteran: Increased damage and afterburn Elite: Increased health and secondary cooldown Heroic: Boost damage of nearby units. Reserve Ranger: 20mm autocannon Heroic Ranger Battle Cars gain autocannons and HEDP shells that allow them to engage all targets with effect. =Denied= Denied Archive Satyr: Primal Instinct Satyrs close pressence inspires sheer tear inducing and pant wetting horror. Only most "Fearless" infantry are not "stuned" then Satyr gets too close to them. Then satyr leaves the pressence they "man up" again. =Revisions= =Accepted= Accepted Archive =Parts and Pieces= Parts and Pieces Archive Category:UnitSuggestions